In Your Dreams
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: James Potter was officially insane. He was ranting, raving, even! He deserved a spot in St. Mungo’s. He was totally and completely obsessed with Lily Evans. Now, that's not news to anyone, but sometimes, it gets out of hand.


**Hey, guys! A little oneshot fic that's been on my mind for a few days. This is in third person, which is a little different for me. I hope you like it anyhow. Let me know how I did!**

**This plot bunny is totally and completely credited to bluemoon1330, who had a line in her fic, In Harmony, that got my mind whirring! Go check it out, it's so cute. I loved it, it actually was so beautiful at parts that my eyes teared up, And at the end I laughed. And in the beginning I laughed. I mostly cried at the almost end. It's super short (shorter than this) but is so nice either way. Thanks bluemoon1330!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

James Potter was officially insane. He was ranting, raving, even! He deserved a spot in St. Mungo's.

He was totally and completely obsessed with Lily Evans.

He knew he was, of course. He knew there was something wrong with the way he stalked her, the way he hit on her every chance he got. He knew it was the reasons for being slapped, ditched, and dumped by various girlfriends over the years. But he knew there was something about her, something that brought out the best in him.

Even when it was bringing out the worst.

Remus Lupin wasn't convinced. Nor were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus thought what most believed – that James was simply crazy. Sirius thought that James had been fed a Love Potion. Peter, well, he just went along with what his friends said.

But there was no proof. Just James's lustful stares and sad sighs backed up evidence, and even that wasn't enough to show James how creepy his behavior was. The boys had given up hope and just let him go on, humiliating himself.

"Hey, James," Remus greeted one evening during sixth year. He strode to his trunk and began digging some materials out of it. James sat up from his bed, where he lay, aching from Quidditch practice.

"Hey," he sighed wearily. "What's that?" He pointed to the bundle of flowers in Remus's hands.

"Just some flowers," Remus replied shortly, knowing that any further elaboration would send the stag into a trance. He began to wrap the ribbons around the stems.

"Look, Peter, I won fair and square!" Sirius and Peter had just finished a game of Wizard's chess, but as they were both horrid cheaters, it was difficult to say who won. They kept up their argument even as they entered their dorm, disrupting their friends' peace.

"Fair and square?" Peter squeaked. "You knocked over the board three times! And don't say that you're klutzy, because you're anything but!"

"Guys, quit arguing," James called. "I've got better things to do than listen that that. I would like to hear who the flowers are for, though, Moony." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Remus rolled his eyes.

"My mum's birthday is tomorrow. I'm sending her some lilies – it's her favorite flower." James's eyes widened and the boys all gasped. Remus caught his mistake too late.

"James, calm down!" Sirius said in a calm, soothing voice, as if talking to a rabid animal.

"Don't freak out," Peter added. "Please! I can't carry you to the Hospital Wing again! You're too heavy."

"Merlin, you really think I'm going to freak out?" James snorted and flopped onto his bed, watching the ceiling with a lovestruck expression. "I'm not going to freak out. I'm just going to have happy dreams tonight. Oh, so happy dreams." Sirius sniggered and chucked a pillow at him.

"Yeah, happy dreams alright," Sirius muttered with a pointed look to the clean sheets on James's bed.

"Shuddup!" James yelled and launched the pillow back. Remus laughed at his friend's misfortune as he tumbled backwards off the bed.

"Guys, let's face it," he sighed. "Everything reminds him of Evans."

"Not everything," Peter insisted, putting his chess board away. "Honestly, I don't think that's possible."

"King," Sirius said shortly, waiting for James.

"Lily was reading a book about King Arthur the other day."

"Metric ruler," Remus supplied.

"She was measuring her essay length in the common room."

"Alarm clock," Peter shot out.

"She said she'd beat me with one if I ever asked her out again. And she did."

"Hah! I remember that!" Sirius cried out and the room was silent. "What? It was funny!"

"Right." Remus took out his jacket from the armoire. "I'm going to leave before it gets any weirder in here." He was in the motion of putting the hanger away when he froze, convinced that he could stump James. "Coat hanger."

"Lily and I were locked in a closet together and got ourselves out with a coat hanger and became friends and eventually she fell in love with me and we had a kid that would be named… well, I don't have a name planned yet, but Lily and I will pick something out one day."

"James, you're delusional," Sirius snorted.

"That didn't actually happen, did it?" Peter asked, incredulous.

"Of course it didn't," Remus laughed. "James is letting his imagination run off during his daydreams."

"Oh." Peter was relieved. "I was worried you had forgotten to tell us something."

"Are you bloody serious? Of course I would tell you if that really happened!" Remus was out the door by then, shocked at the obsession his friend had created. He could barely hear Sirius's mumbled, "You didn't tell Wormtail and Moony when you made out with Mary" and the clobbering he got from both James and Peter.

* * *

"Lemme see the kid!" Sirius cried and pushed aside Remus and Peter. James was laying with Lily on the bed, cradling their newborn child in their arms.

"He's got your eyes, Lily," James pointed out and ruffling the small patch of hair. "But that's my hair. See?"

"He's beautiful," was all Lily could say.

"What's did you name him?" Remus wanted to know.

"Sirius, right? After his godfather!" said godfather asked and Lily shook her head.

"No, sorry, though. I liked the name Harry James."

"I liked Bartholomew," James grumbled, "Harry's good, though. Nice, short, common – and one day, that common name won't be so common. It gives him tons of space. Not too much to live up to, but plenty of room to become great anyhow."

"I like it," Peter said. "Harry James Potter. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" In his head, he was secretly planning on handing the little boy's name over to his master. How would he do it? Just say that his name was Harry? Recite the full name? Or just the first and middle name? Should he make sure to mention that Sirius Black was his godfather? He didn't know, but he'd figure it out soon enough.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Remus agreed, but he was somewhat preoccupied. The war was hitting every one of them hard, but none harder than Remus. His scratched absently at his bandages. No more spying on Greyback, Dumbledore had ordered. It wasn't possible, not after he had been found out. The injuries had been bad, but the torture was worse. He didn't know if he would have lasted full moon if he hadn't been able to Apparate back to Sirius's place.

"I can't wait for him to be old enough to ask how you two fell in love! Every kid asks that eventually, right?" Sirius was ecstatic about his godson. It was like a chance to have a real family, with a loving mother and father and children. He would the be the best uncle ever had.

"You only want to know that because you don't know how we fell in love," Lily laughed and hugged the now sleeping Harry close.

"Well, we never did tell them. I thought it would hurt their ego, remember?" James was laughing as well, as happy as could be.

"Tell us!" Remus insisted and threw up his arms in excitement, brushing off the stinging pain in his shoulder. "Come on, Prongs, it's perfect practice!"

"Go on, Prongs!" Peter urged, trying to get even more information than he needed. Perhaps he would be rewarded for that.

"Oh, alright. Lily, how about you say it?" Lily took a deep breath and began.

"Well, it was our patrol night in seventh year. We were chasing a bunch of first years and accidentally ran into a closet. They locked us in. The problem was, our wands fell out while we were running, so we really were locked!"

"Then," James continued. "I sat down on a wire hanger. It had already been two hours and we had resorted to talking and getting past the hate stage. We found out that I wasn't such a bad guy, after all, didn't we Lily?"

"Yeah. Anyhow, James sat on the hanger and I had some experience with getting out of locked closets. My sister was ruthless when we were kids. So I got us out of there and James asked me on a date, For the first time, I said yes."

"And we got married and had a kid," James finished, smirking at his friends who had gaping mouths.

"You've got to be kidding," Remus finally stated and James shook his head.

"That is the weirdest coincidence I've ever heard of! Come on, Moony, Wormtail. Let's go out and leave this happy couple alone. See ya, Harry!" Sirius yelled as he slammed the door shut, his friends already down the hallways.

The baby woke up crying at the noise and Lily rocked him back and forth.

"What was that all about?" she asked James.

"Er… nothing. They're being ridiculous. That's all."

"James!"

"I wasn't as obsessed as they're making it seem!'

"James…"

"You know, I'm going to let you and Harry have some quality time together. Hey, Padfoot! Wait up!" he called out the window. "Bye, Lily, bye Harry!"

When James was definitely gone, Lily pressed her lips to her child's forehead.

"I don't know what Daddy was talking about, but it was probably something very weird. I can only hope that you got your personality from me," she whispered and baby Harry fell asleep once again, as if to say "In your dreams."

* * *

**Aw... baby Harry is so cute! At least to me... **

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how I did as far at third person! Thanks for reading and if you liked this whole nice friendship happy thing going on... don't read my other fics. Especially Loony Moony if you like the Happy!Friendly!Fun!Marauders. Please. It'll ruin your image of me as a nice, happy writer. My good fluff fics are all Twilight. IF you like my writing but not the happiness (or if you just want to get depressed) check out Loony Moony and Three Days. If you did like the happiness, there's a nice sort of ending for My Wizard and My Son, the Slytherin, but it's definitely not fluff. Anyhow that's all for my self advertisement, ta-ta!**

* * *


End file.
